Naruto : Départ ou Retour ?
by Akune-Okami
Summary: Sept ans. Sept ans que je fus oubligé de partir pour ma survie. Aujourd'hui je rentre enfin. Et je vais apprendre le respect à ceux qui crurent pouvoir se servir de moi. Ils vont avoir à faire à Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. /!\ Cover Image faite par moi /!\
1. Prologue

Auteur : MissOkami (moi quoi)

Rating : T pour le langage à certain moment

Beta : Aucune. Et je pense pas prendre une, c'est mon histoire, et avec ses fautes aussi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire par contre est à moi (c'est normal c'est moi qui l'écrit) donc merci de ne pas plagier.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis débutante, donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Sachez aussi que si vous voyer des incohérence c'est normal, je n'ai vu que l'anime et je reprends l'histoire à partir du moment où il trouve Sasuke dans la base d'Orochimaru et ils le ramènent à ce moment-là. Donc oui Itachi est en vie.

Notes Utiles : **«..Pensées de Kyubi..»**

«..Pensées de Naruto..»

Prologue :

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, je suis parti de Konoha il y a sept ans, posant ma démission. Je ne suis plus ninja du village de la feuille. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'y retourne. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le choix : il y a des traîtres au sein du village.

Mais peut-être faut-il que je vous raconte les raisons de mon départ.

 _Sept ans plus tôt…_

J'ai réussis, j'ai ramener mon meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, à notre village. Je pensais alors que tout redeviendrais comme avant que Orochimaru ne fasse son apparition.

Que j'étais naïf…

Sasuke a bien changé au contact de se serpent. Celui qui fut autrefois mon meilleur ami, celui que me comprenais le mieux, mon frère de cœur, celui à qui je disais tout sans peur, en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance...Il m'avait trahi sans honte…

Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dut le ramener au village.

Petite explications : Il use de ses Sharingan pour venir dans mon monde intérieur, là où il y a Kyubi, pour le pousser à tenter de s'échapper, à détruire le sceau, et donc sortir. Sûrement pour en prendre le contrôle. Les villageois ont eu vite fait d'oublier tout ce que j'ai fais pour eux, ne sachant pas les raison de ces ''pertes de contrôle''. Maintenant, ils veulent ma mort.

Je suis obligé de partir, les conseillés et Danzo, ces sales rats, veulent me vendre à l'Akatsuki, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. J'ai tout prévu, je vais démissionner de mon poste de ninja d Konoha et partir du village. Je sais déjà où aller, j'ai un Héritage qui m'attends. Merci Kyubi.

 _Retour au présent…_

Et oui : merci Kyubi. C'est lui qui m'a révéler la vérité sur mes parents et leur origines. On a fini par sympathiser au vu des circonstances. Grâce à mon héritage, j'ai appris certaines vérités sur lui, et maintenant je le respecte plus que quiconque sur terre.

Je suis à quelque pas de mon village natal. Vont-ils appréciés mon retour, ceux qui m'aimaient à l'époque ? Ou vont-ils me rejeter à cause de la vérité ?

-N...Na...Naruto… ?

...Cette voix…

-Shika… ? Demandais-je en me retournant ?

-Naruto…

C'est bien lui, Shikamaru, le seul avec Shoji et Kiba à avoir été mes amis durant mon enfance. Il se jette dans mes bras et se met à pleurer. Les larmes me viennent à moi aussi alors que je lui rends son étreinte, je sais que je lui ai fais du mal en partant, bien qu'il s'était résigné en comprenant mes raisons.

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé mon retour. Tu m'as tellement manqué Shika.

Il sèche ses larmes avant de me répondre.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais la prochaine fois que tu pars, je te suis, peu importe ce que tu me diras.

-Tu es sûr que tu le veux ? Je ne reste pas longtemps, seulement quelques jours.

-Oui je suis sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami Naru, tu es comme mon petit frère, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparés.

-Alors d'accord, merci Shika.

Il est temps de rentrer dans le village. Revoir Shika m'a fait du bien, mon stresse est parti. Il a toujours eu cet effet sur moi, comme le grand frère attentionné qu'il représente à mes yeux.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas resté planté à deux mètres de la porte indéfiniment.

 **« Bon, tu vas y rentré, dans ce village, oui ou merde ? »**

« Ah, tiens. T'es réveillé, Kyu ? »

 **« Tu te torture tellement l'esprit que tu me réveille. »**

« Gomen Kyu. Revenir ici me perturbe. »

 **« Je sais renardeau, mais dis-toi que tu n'es plus seul : je suis là. Et puis ton Shika ne te laissera pas seul. »**

Il a raison, je ne devrais pas m'en faire, et puis de toute manière je ne suis plus habitant de ce village. Et quand je vais lâcher ma ''petite bombe'', ils me devront autant de respect que celui déversé à un Kage.


	2. Chapter 1

Salut ! Je sais ça fais longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre... Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dut réfléchir aux choix quand à mon venir, et j'ai voulus profiter de mes vacances, donc j'ai subit, non pas le syndrome de la page blanche, mais de la page noire! C'est-à-dire, l'inverse complet de la page blanche, j'vais TROP D'IDEES !

Merci pour les reviews sur mon prologue, ça m'a fais super plaisir, j'aurais peut-être pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais j'essaierais.

En attandant, voilà déjà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **lila :** Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, contente que ça t'ai plut. J'espère bien que la fin t'a intrigué, c'était fais pour, et voilà enfin la suite tant attendu.

 **luna78 :** Et voilà la suite ! Et oui il y en avais une, même si elle a mis un temps fou à arrivée.

 **Marion** : Et voilà la suite, je sais que j'ai mis du temps et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes.

ET voilà pour les reviews anonymes ! Et voilà le fameux chapitre, j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le chapitre deux.

 **Chapitre 1 : Une visite inattendu pour Konoha**

Je rentre dans le village et je vois -enfin, j'entends surtout- la surprise de Izumo et Kotetsu qui me regarde avec soulagement mais aussi comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-NARUTO ! C'est toi ?

Et ben, plus synchro, je connais pas.

-Oui, je suis de retour le temps de quelques jours. Le village va avoir besoin de moi.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir.

-Ravi que tu aille bien.

-Merci les gars, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faut j'aille voir l'Hokage.

Tout en marchant, je pensais à la réaction des deux gardes à ma manière de parler, et ma manière de m'habiller. Il est vrai que j'avais bien changer. Je suis devenu plus mature. Je ne m'habille désormais plus qu'en blanc et noir. Je porte un haut avec un col roulé, sans manche, noir sous une veste légère blanche avec un pantalon ninja blanc aussi et des chaussures ninja montantes noires. Ma façon de parler est devenue plus soutenue.

Pour revenir à ce que je fais, je me dirige vers la tour des Hokage. J'ai hâte de voir leur têtes à tout les deux, Jiraya et Tsunade, quand ils vont voir ce que je suis devenu. De plus, je leur avais dit que je ne reviendrais pas.

 _Dans la tour des Hokage._

Je frappe à la porte et attends que Baa-chan me permette (Raven : permette rends mieux vov) d'entrer, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. J'entre donc et vois Tsunade, Ero-sennin et l'ancienne équipe sept sans Sasuke. Et, de manière inattendu, les chefs de clan.

-NARUTO ?!

Tiens, Baa-chan et Ero-sennin sont aussi synchro que Izumo et Kotetsu.

-Et oui, je suis là, contre toutes attentes. Mais vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide.

-Uzumaki-san, malgré tout mon respect envers vous, notamment pour vous action pour le bien de notre village, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Shikaku-sama, je vous demanderais, s'il vous plaît, d'attendre que nous soyons plus en sécurité face aux oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bien, cela arrive au bon moment. Organisons un grand conseil sur le champ.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrive à la salle du grand conseil accompagné d'un de mes lieutenant, celui-ci étant aussi mon mari. En entrant dans la salle on remarque trois table formant un U. À celle de gauche : Koharu, Homura et Danzo. Au milieu : Tsunade et Jiraya. À droite les chefs des clan Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, leurs enfants derrière et Sasuke représentant le clan Uchiha. Tsunade représente, elle le clan Senju. Kakashi et Iruka sont aussi présents, appuyés contre le mur derrière Baa-san et Ero-sennin. Sakura -qui s'est sûrement invitée- est présente elle aussi. De plus, je ressens la présence d'Anbus cachés dans un faux plafond.

-Démon, approche, et laisse ce pauvre homme que tu as probablement menacé pour qu'il te suive.

-Sachez, conseillère, que mon mari n'a aucunement l'obligation de vous obéir. De plus, il est chef de village et de clan, vous lui devez donc le respect. Aussi, je n'ai jamais été menacé ou manipulé par mon chef et époux. Enfin, vous rajouterez -sama à son nom.

Oh la tête de la vieille ! Décidément, mon époux est le meilleur.

 **« Oh ça oui mon renardeau ! C'est tellement bon, on dirait qu'elle va faire une crise cardiaque. »**

« Elle est offusquée, à un point que je n'ai jamais vu. »

-Ne sais-tu pas, jeune homme, qu'il est la réincarnation d-

-Il n'est pas la réincarnation du Kyubi, il le porte c'est tout. Lui et le Kyubi ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Bon, il suffit. On est pas là pour ça. On est là pour parler de la raison de la présence de Naruto, ainsi que de ce qu'il a fait ces sept dernières années.

-Merci bien, Hokage-sama.

Mon homme fit alors plusieurs signes et, sous la stupeur et la surprise de tous, fit apparaître un fauteuil/trône de terre et m'y fit asseoir.

-Merci mon ange.

-De rien mon cœur, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je l'attira à moi, et le fit s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Et encore une fois, on a droit à des têtes à vous faire mourir de rire.

-Oui, mon plus fidèle lieutenant est mon mari, et j'ai bien dit mari. Je l'ai épousé il y a deux ans, et depuis même avant cela on file le parfait amour.

Je l'embrassa et regarda toute la salle. Ils sont tous choqués, sauf Shika, Kiba et Chôji qui me regardent d'un air fier. Ils sont heureux pour moi, je le sais. C'est les meilleurs, ils ne pensent toujours qu'à mon bonheur et rien d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, je suis plus heureux que jamais. J'ai un village qui m'a accepté comme chef, tel que je suis réellement, et qui me fait confiance. Mon mari est fantastique. Et surtout : j'ai une famille. Mes élèves, trois enfants merveilleux que j'aide afin qu'ils maîtrisent leurs techniques héréditaires malgré leur jeunes âges.

Trois enfants qui nous considèrent, mon mari et moi, comme leurs pères depuis qu'ils ont perdu leurs familles respectives. J'ai une vraie famille. Une belle grande et heureuse famille.

-Bien, je crois que tout le monde a reprit ses esprits. Naruto, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé pour que tu partes, et pendant les sept dernières années.

-Bien, mais je vous demanderais d'attendre que j'ai fini pour commenter.

 _ **Récit de Naruto :**_

Il y a sept ans, j'ai appris qu'il y avait des traîtres à Konoha. Ils voulaient me vendre à l'Akatsuki, soi-disant pour la sécurité du village. Sachant qu'on ne me croirait pas, j'ai préféré fuir, même si je n'avais nul part où aller. C'est une fois cette décision prise que Kyubi, avec qui j'ai fini par sympathiser au vu des circonstances, m'a parlé de mes VRAIS parents et de l'héritage qui en résultait de par ma mère.

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, mes parents étaient Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage et Kushina Uzumaki, dite Habareno la Sanglante. Jiraya, mon parrain, pourra vous le confirmer.

/Ce dernier hocha la tête./

Le clan Uzumaki était le clan principal d'Uzushio, ces membres étaient les gouvernants de ce village.

Je suis donc allé à Uzushio et j'y ai trouver un sceau qui permettait de reconstruire le village, un sceau activable seulement par les membres de la famille Uzumaki.

J'ai réuni des personnes de confiance qui font désormais parti de Uzushio et ils m'ont désigné le chef du village.

Ce sceau fut créé grâce à la maîtrise du fuinjutsu, l'art des sceaux, de la famille Uzumaki, une maîtrise héréditaire. Le fondateur du clan, et du village, avait prévu ce sceau spécial, activable à l'aide du sang des Uzumaki, et d'une incantation que seuls les membres du clan connaissent car il est inscrit dans leur gènes. Ce sceau permet de reconstruire le village en cas de catastrophe. Utiliser le sceau prend une grande partie du chakra des Uzumaki, quasiment tout, sachant qu'une des caractéristiques des Uzumaki est leur énorme quantité de chakra. Ce sceau se sert des débris pour reconstruire le village tel qu'il était à son premier jour. Cela m'a prit plusieurs heures bien sûr, et j'ai dormi une semaine pour récupérer mais cela fut payant.

Bien évidemment, tout ceci ne s'est fait qu'avec l'autorisation du Seigneur.

 _ **Fin du récit**_

Tout le monde est bouche bée. Il faut les comprendre, en sept ans je suis passé de ninja dernier de l'académie et naïf, à chef de village et d'un clan censé avoir disparu, sans compter le lien avec Kyubi.

Et là, je vois Sakura réagir.

-Mais Naruto, tu n'es pas héritier de clan.

-Je vois que la cinquième et Ero-sennin n'ont rien dit des mensonges desservis par le conseil. Jiraya, peux-tu m'aider ?

-Bien sûr Naruto. Minato était mon élève, et lorsqu'il fut marié avec Kushina, il m'annonça qu'il allait avoir un fils qu'il contait l'appeler comme le héros d'un de mes livres pour me faire honneur : Naruto.

-Merci, Ero-sennin.

-Mais c'est rien Naruto, c'est normal. Si ça n'avait été que moi cela n'aurait jamais été caché.

Et là, Sakura bout.

-RIDICULE ! Naruto no Baka ne peut pas être héritier de clan, **JE** ne le suis pas moi-même et je lui suis pourtant BIEN supérieur.

« Sakura, toujours la même 'moi, moi, moi. Je suis la meilleur, la plus forte, une vrai reine'. Elle me saoule. »

 **« Fais-moi apparaître renardeau, que je lui apprenne le respect. »**

Ainsi, je ferme les yeux et concentre le chakra de mon de renard préféré pour faire son apparence, de la taille d'Akamaru environ, et il apparaît et se met à crier.

 **-Sale irrespectueuse, mon renardeau est le chef des deux plus grands et forts clan jamais créés, et le chef du plus fort village existant ! Manques-lui de respect encore une fois et ce n'est pas à moi que tu auras affaire, mais à ses plus forts et proches lieutenant. Sois déjà contente que celui présent soit retenu par Naruto !**

-Tu oublies tes gosses, Kyu.

 **-Je préfère éviter, rien qu'un seul provoquerait un bain de sang au moindre mot. Et la Godaime en a encore peur aux dernières nouvelles.**

-Ouais, pas faux.

Tous sont figés de peur à l'idée du bain de sang, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas rassurés que mon Kurama soit là.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur tant que vous me respecterez comme il se doit. D'ailleurs, sachez que le seigneur est au courant de tout et qu'il me considère un ami et que me trahir revient à le trahir. Tu devrais recevoir un courrier du seigneur à ce sujet dans quelques secondes par ailleurs, Baa-chan.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Parfait, comme ça ils ne pourront plus douter de moi. Le parchemin scellé apparut dans un petit pouf devant Tsunade. Elle l'ouvrit et son visage se décomposa. Elle lu donc le parchemin à voix haute.

 _« Lady Tsunade, si vous lisez ceci, c'est que mon très cher et important ami Naruto vous a mis au courant de certaines vérités. Son nouveau rôle dans le pays, notamment. Premièrement, sachez que je ne saurais tolérer quelconque insulte à son égard, au risque de décider de raser Konoha de la carte._ _ **Tsunade déglutit.**_

 _Deuxièmement, vous ne savez pas tout sur Uzushio, mais je ne doute pas que Naruto ne saurait tarder à tout vous dire. Enfin, Naruto ne vous a pas encore raconter la VRAIE raison de son départ, mais je vous saurais gré de lui laisser du temps, c'est, en effet, quelque chose d'assez difficile pour lui._

 _Le Seigneur du Feu_ _»_

À la fin de la lecture, tout le monde était choqué. Ils voulaient une preuve ? Maintenant ils l'avaient, alors qu'ils ne viennent pas me faire chier. Oh, Kami-sama, la tête de Sakura, si seulement j'avais mon appareil photo.

 **« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé à la maison, aussi ? »**

« Je pensais pas en avoir besoin dans un tel endroit, Kura-chan. »

Je m'apprêtais à parler, lorsque mes trois petits monstres entrent et nous sautent dans les bras à mon chéri et moi. Ah, ces petits diables, je m'y attendais.

Aisu, un petit brun aux yeux couleur glace, les cheveux en pétard comme moi.

Yoru, une petite blonde platine aux yeux bleu nuits, les cheveux long, lisses avec une mèche lui passant presque devant un œil.

Et Kasai, un petit garçon un peu efféminé, châtain aux yeux de feu, les cheveux jusqu'aux omoplates, légèrement ondulés, les trois, âgés de huit ans, ont le même caractère que moi plus jeune. Inutile donc de dire à quel point c'est explosif à la maison.

En parlant de description, mon chéri, à l'arrivé de nos enfants, enlève la cape à capuche qu'il portait depuis le début. Il est grand -la même que taille moi, soit 1,90m- les cheveux lisses jusqu'au cou, roux, des yeux d'une hypnotisante couleur mauve pastel. Il était habillé comme moi, les couleurs opposés.

-Papas (A) ! Papous (Y) ! P'Pas (K) !

-Hey ! Mes petits anges, que faites-vous là ?

-Vous nous manquiez ! (Y)

-On voulait vous voir. (A)

-P'Pa et P'Pou étaient partis trop longtemps. (K)

-...Papa... ? Demanda Tsunade, interloquée.

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je vous présente mes trois élèves Aisu, Yoru et Kasai. Ils sont très puissants, alors je les ai pris sous mon aile malgré leur jeune âge. Au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé, on s'est rapproché et aujourd'hui, Hiro -mon mari- et moi avons adopté ces pauvres bouts de choux orphelins.

-Et ben, tu as fais un sacré bond en avant Naru. Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé ta place, et je suis sûr que Shika et Chôji sont d'accord avec moi.

Aux mots de Kiba, suivit des hochement de têtes de Chôji et Shika, les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

-Kiba... merci. Et à vous aussi Shika et Chôji. Cela me rend tellement heureux que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié.

-Jamais on ne pourrait Naru, tu es notre meilleur pote, quasiment un frère. Tu nous as énormément manqué.

-Les gars...

Ma voix se met à trembler, ils vont réussir à me faire pleurer ces cons...

-Dis papa, c'est pas Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi et Kiba Inuzuka ? Tes trois meilleurs amis donc tu nous parles tout le temps ?

-Si c'est eux, ma princesse.

-Il vous a parlé de nous ?

-Oui, tout le temps. Vous lui manquez beaucoup. Toi, t'es Kiba, ton chien c'est Akamaru, tu lui parles tout le temps, il est ton partenaire. Celui avec les cheveux attachés c'est Shikamaru, un génie avec plus de 200 de QI, c'est un stratège incroyable. Et celui avec les spirales sur les joues c'est Chôji, il mange tout le temps mais il est très fort. Et vous êtes tout les trois super gentils, même qu'il dit qu'il vous remerciera jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

En parlant d'Akamaru, il se réveille, se lève, me voit et vient vers moi. À ce moment-là, il se frotte contre moi, m'ayant reconnu. Je le caresse sur la tête, ce qu'il a l'air d'apprécier.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Akamaru.

Il aboie -joyeusement?- à mes mots.

-Bien, pour terminer avec mes sept années loin de Konoha : après avoir reconstruit Uzushio, le seigneur m'a déclaré chef du village, selon le souhait des villageois. Mon mari -qui ne l'était pas à l'époque- et les amis que je me suis fait, sont devenus mes lieutenants.

-Excusez-moi, Uzumaki-sama.

-C'est Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama, il a prit le nom qui lui revenait de droit avec son héritage.

-Oh...euh, oui… Je disais donc, excusez-moi Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama, mais pouvez-vous nous parler d'Uzushio en détail, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

— Pouce ! Avant que vous ne lisiez l'histoire que j'ai donné à Uzushio, je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écrite en plein court d'électricité, à 17h, après une journée chargée, alors que j'avais mal dormi. J'ai donc surnommé cette l'histoire « Uzu-tiré par les cheveux. » —

 _ **L'histoire d'Uzushio :**_

Je vais donc vous parler de choses que peu de personnes savent sur ce village et ses dirigeants. Uzushio n'était pas un village comme les autres, il a été construit il y a bien des milliers d'années.

À cette époque, ceux qui sont aujourd'hui appelés 'démons à queux' étaient des dieux et possédaient, et possèdent toujours, leurs propres noms bien qu'ils ont été -volontairement- oubliés. Uzushio a donc été construit à leur gloire. À cette époque, ils n'avaient pas encore de formes animales, mais des formes humaines avec des attributs caractéristiques des animaux dont ils ont aujourd'hui l'apparence. Bien sûrs, ils avaient des nombres de queux différents chacun par rapports aux autres. Celui avec le plus grand nombre de queux, Kurama, que vous appelez Kyubi, était le plus puissant de tous, le Dieu des Dieux, il les commandait tous.

Malheureusement, un jour, des milliers d'années plus tard, un homme mal intentionné arriva avec une technique étrange et l'utilisa pour forcer les dieux à prendre une apparence animal gigantesque, les rendant fous. Pour sauver le village, ses dirigeants, les membres de la famille Uzumaki décidèrent de les sceller, grâce à leur maîtrise des sceaux, dans des humains possédant une très grande quantité de chakra et de les séparer, créant ainsi différents villages, au cas où, un jour, les sceaux se briseraient. Uzushio décida de garder le dieu le plus puissant, Kurama, chez eux, car le sceaux était le plus fragile. Quelques années plus tard, plusieurs villages s'allièrent pour détruire Uzushio dans le but de récupérer « le dernier démon » comme ils le disaient. Konoha, le dernier village, fondé par Harashima Senju et Madara Uchiha, village allié de Uzushio, n'aida jamais à la défense de son allié et récupéra le démon. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi.

 _ **Fin de l'Histoire.**_

J'ouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé durant mon récit et regarde les réactions. Ma famille connaît déjà l'historie, ils m'entourent donc, sachant que c'est difficile pour moi de parler du passé de mon clan.

Les autres, eux, sont choqués, ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça.

-MENSONGES ! Les démons, des dieux ?! Tu nous crois assez stupides pour croire à de tels idioties !

À ces mots, je ne réfléchis même pas, j'invoque les 5 enfants de Kurama, qui ont tout entendu et...

-D'OÙ TU DIS QUE PAPA EST PAS UN DIEU !

-C'est le plus puissant de tous !

-Le plus grand !

-Le chef de tout les Dieux !

-IL Y A PAS MEILLEUR !

-Insultez encore notre père, vieille peau, et vous êtes morte. Je vous présente les enfants de Kurama. Eux, comme moi, tenons à notre père. Je vous fais une fleur en vous épargnant, mais la prochaine fois, vous mourrez, agonisante, pendant des heures et des heures.

Je sens que Kyu est touché par mes mots. Je me dirige alors vers lui, m'agenouille, et le prends dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime papa. Toi qui m'as toujours aidé plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Toi qui m'a élevé, entraîné, appris à lire, écrire, à chasser pour me nourrir lorsque les villageois ne me proposaient que de la nourriture avariée. Et plus que tout ,tu m'as appris à vivre. Merci, papa. Merci pour tout.

-... Renardeau...

Je sens les larmes me venir, comme pour Kyu. Mes frères et sœurs nous rejoignent et se serrent contre nous. Peu importe ce qu'on me dit, c'est ma famille, je les aime et ils m'aiment. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je sens des bras se serrer autour de moi, je me retourne et je vois que c'est Kiba, Shika et Chôji. Cette fois, les larmes coulent pour de bon. Il n'y a pas que moi qu'ils ont prit dans leur bras : Ma famille aussi.

-Les gars...

-Hey, pleure pas petit renard.

-Kiba, tu te rends pas compte. C'est tellement précieux pour moi.

Je me tourne et je vois Silver, le plus jeune de mes frères et sœurs, endormi dans les bras de Shika.

-Oh, mon petit Silver. Tu as énormément de chance Shika, ce petit chou s'endort jamais dans les bras d'inconnus. Cela veut dire que, pour lui, tu es un membre de la famille.

-Et bien, merci Silver. Je suis ravi de faire parti de ta famille.

Shika a un regard si tendre, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.


End file.
